TEARS OF FIRE
by Emperess Shiro-Shinju
Summary: ~chapter eight is here!!~R+H!! Relena meets up with heero again! the problem is that she doesnt know that its him. what happens when she tries to get revenge on oz? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

hhhhellllllllllllooooo!!! this is my first fic so be nice!!! ummmm its a H+R fic cuz i love that couple!! there might be some Dm+Hs in later chapters....mabey. well enjow the story!! 

~*~Mistress~Sakami~*~

(p.s) before the annoying lawers come chasing after me i dont own gw or any anime....but that doesnt mean that someday ill make my own. 

TEARS OF FIRE

(A/n: just so u know heero is 8and relena is 7 Please review when ur done!!)

The little 7 year old girl watched in horror as she saw her mother being beaten by 3 men with the letters OZ on there jackets.She could hear her mothers screams of pain and agony as tears filled up in her eyes. The little girl did not understand what was going on, she didnt know what was going to become of her. All she knew was that she was in trouble...big big trouble.

~*~flashback~*~

" So my little relena, what have u made ur mother for her birthday?" Relena's face lightened up with brightness.

" I made her a locket out of macaroni noodle and put a picture of all of us inside!!" she took out the little macoroni locket off her beautiful dress.

It was a white dress with a silk top with flowers stitched in and the bottom was fluffy like a bride's dress. her hair was braided into 2 simple braids that were tied loosely around the rest of her hair. 

"Honey this is beautiful. i bet she will love it!" her father said looking at the over- glued macaroni's. He opened the clasp to the golden charm(*AN: sorry to disturb but i dont think u can make a locket out og macaroni noodles so i just put that there^_^;;*) and saw a picture of the family.

" do YOU like it daddy??" she said looking up in his fathers eyes . 

"yes i love it" he said. Then they walked down the hallway and down the 3 flights of stair to the kitchen where her mother was waiting. She was making lunch while watching the news. 

"HAPPY BIRHDAY MOMMY!!" sheid while hugging her waist. " Why thank you relena" she said while picking up her daughter and kissing her on her forhead. "sooooo what did u and daddy get me?" she asked. "im not telling!! u have to wait!!' she said giggling. "happy birthday sweat heart" her father said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "thank you" she said kissing him back. " How about we celebrate now?" he said taking out the huge cake. "YEAH!!! LETS OPEN THE PRESENTS!!" she said taking out her present. it was wraped in shiny silver and white paper. " Okey dear il open yours first then" her mother said accepting her present. " I hope u like it!! I spent alot of time on it!!" she said with a little bit of concern in her voice but then replace by an overly happy voice. "im sure that i will if its made by you!" she said rasuring her daughter. "Wow honey i love it!! i think that i will wear it right now!!" she said while tieing it around her neck. " Its beautiful dear thank you!" she said while kissing her head "here honey. happy birthday!" her father said handing her the gift. "thankyou dear" she said happily, opening the gift. "oh my... i..it..its lovely!! Thank you so much !!i always wanted a heart shaped dimond ring!!" she said putting the gorgeous ring on her finger. "hey what about a macaroni necklace." she asked upset. Then the news guy had urgency in his voice " WARNING !! WARNING!! OZ HAS JUST BOMBED THE SANC KINGDOM. PLEASE EVACULATE IMMEDIATLY.then the tv went blurry. 

Relena went to look and see what was happening. There was fire everywhere and all the houses were blown up. There were walking machines destroying everything. Then they started coming to there mansion. 

"MOMMY DADDY IM SCARED!!!" she said crying. "its ok dear...lets go down to the basement and well be safe dow.... NO WE MUST LEAVE NOW!!" her father said interrupting her mothers sentence and putting a big green fleece on her daughter. they walked out only to be stopped by soldiers...(a/n: ull understand the big green fleece thing later^_^)

(*end flashback*) ( A/N: that was a long flashback wasnt it?)

She hid behind the dumpster next to wear her dead father was. After she thought it was safe she started shaking her father. "DADDY!!DADDY!! WAKE UP!!" she said. 

There was a faint cough from his mouth as he faced his child. "R...relena i want u to (cough) get out of here...i love youu......" then and there, he died .

"NOOOOOO!!DADDY!!!!DONT LEAVE ME!!" she tried to yell but her voice was hoarse from crying. then, she realized that there was no use for crying,(a/n: i think the she was acting too old for her age)

that her tears wont bring her father back. so slowly, she wipped her tears, stood up and ran toward her mother grabbing the gun that her father had in his pocket. she was hoping that the guards were there so she could at least try to shoot them. But to her dissapointment they were not there .

She walked over to wear her mother was, hearing the snow crunch beneath her feet. Then she saw little bits and pieces of the necklace she gave her mom scatterd on the ground like broken glass.

When she reached her mother she dropped right on her knees and started to cry. "MOMMY!!!!1YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP !! YOUR THE ONLY ONE I HAVE NOW!!" but she didnt wake up. she just layed there like a rag doll. her dress all bloody and dirty with cut all over the place, and scratches on her neck from the necklace...but the charm was missing. Now her eyes stung and her tears felt like fire running off her cheeks.

(# FLASHBACK*)

" I always wanted a heart shaped dimand ring!!"she said puting the gorgeous ring on her finger. "hey what about a macaroni necklace?" relena asked upsetly

(* END FLASHBACK*)

"i guess she didnt want the macaroni necklace afterall" she said sadly looking at the scattered pieces on the ground. "i have nothing left" she said without a tone in her voice. Her tears have stopped falling and her eyes were blank...like she just got her life sucked out of her. ' i guess theres only one thing left to do' she said to herself as she raised the gun to her head. She was about to pull the trigger untill she heard someone yellin. "STOP!!! he said "DONT DO IT!!" she looked over to see who it was.

Since she was home taught se didnt get to see many kids for protection reasons, but now that she saw him he had to be the most beautiful child she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and cold purrsion blue eyes. he wore black spandex and a green tank top (A/N: hmmmmm i wonder who it is.....^_^) "who are you?" she asked curiosly. He didnt answer. "what happened to your parents."he asked in a monotone voice. "Why do u want to know?" she asked with tears starting to fill her eyes. "Come with me." he said starting to walk off. She followed and put her gun in the pocket of her huge green fleece.

ok so what do ya think? i cant tell but if u dont like it then dont go to hard on me k?make sure to review!!

tttthhhhhannnnnx!!

chibi heero: Hey what about us!!

chibi relena:yeah!!

m sakami: oh sorry (sweat drops) these are chibi heero and chibi relena

chibi heero and relena: humph!!

m sakami : little brats.... (gets hit on the head with a rubberband) HEY!!!( gets hit again) URRRRRR!!! (gets hit again) OKEY THAT IS IT!!(starts chasing them with akatana)

chibi heero and relena: REVIEW!!(hits her with a rubberband)

m sakami: thank you for reading the story...BYEBYE!! (lifts them both by the hair and drags them out of the room)

chibi heero and relena: HEY LET GO!! U STUPID OLDER PERSON!! LET GO OF ME OR ILL SICK MY GUNDAM ON U!!iLL GET MY OLDER BROTHER!! voices fade away

oh yeah and when u review can u tell me if u ishould make it a hs+dm fic too or just rp+hy ok?

thanks

chibi heero:oh yeah and just because we are in the story doesnt mean that we like like eachother.

Chibi relena: yeah i dont know who would want heero as a boyfriend (dreams of brad pitt)

chibi heero: (pulls out a rubberband gun) OMAE O KOROSO!!!!(starts to chase relena)

Chibi relena: AHHHHHHHHHH!! END THE STORY END THE STORY!!! (gets close to being hit with a rubberband) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

msakami: oh yeah woopsies ^_^;; make sure to review!! (takes out a capsule and throws it at relena and heero) 

chibi heero: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....(falls face first on the floor)....ZzZzZzZzzzZzZzZzZ

chibi relena: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

msakami: byebye!!


	2. sorry:'(

I HAVE DECIDED TO COMPLETE THE STORY! SO JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

~*~mistress~sakami~*~


	3. The search

HAHAHAHAHA!!!I AM CONTINUING THE FIC!!!!! Thank you Jacqueline M for the idea!! So here is chapter 2!!im twisting jacquline's idea a lil bit.

Heero: now were not going to disappear from the face of the earth like I did in the movie endless waltz!!

Relena: yup we aren't and I'm happy so lets just continue the fic shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~ this means and new seen

TEARS OF FIRE

"Where are we going?" relena asked heero. "hnn" he grunted. "well why wont you tell me who you are?" she asked getting suspicious. "because I have orders not to tell you." He said. 'Orders? I think that he's an assassin! Dad told me all about them.' Then she pulled the gun out of her pocket. "stop!" she said shaking the gun in her hand uncontrollably. He turned around and saw a gun pointed to his head. ' Great now she thinks I'm going to kill her' he said in his head. He saw tears dripping off her face. ' why is she crying? Is she scared? Pathetic' he said in his head. "Why are you so afraid? How do you expect to protect yourself if your shaking out of control and crying? Ill tell you one thing. I am not an assassin. I protected you so you can say for the next 30 minutes that I'm your body guard." He said. "and why should I believe you?" she asked trying to stop shaking. " because I saved your life. I made the guards disappear by creating a projection of myself." He said. Then he walked over to her and grabbed the gun from her hand. "hold this." He said. Relena did what she was told. Then he straightened her wrist and put her arm straight. "that's how you hold a gun." He said. "always keep you wrist and your arm straight. If you don't keep your wrist straight then you'll snap it and if you keep your arm straight you'll have better aim." He said. " now follow me." He ordered. Relena put the gun in her pocket and followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"SIR" the soldier said. "We have lost the kid." The soldier said nervously. "WHAT??!!" the man behind the shadows bellowed. "we have a picture of her though." The soldier said handing him the locket. "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE ANY USE FOR?!" he yelled annoyed. First, they lost the key to their success, and now they bring me useless items. I should just execute them. He said in his head. " W..well I th..thought that y..you…STOP STUDDERING!!" the man in the shadows yelled. "I thought that you could make copies of it and give them to groups of soldiers so they can run a search, SIR." He said. "Well…that is the best idea you and your peanut sized brain came up wit. Mabey I won't execute you afterall." He said smirking. "Make copies of it NOW!" he yelled. "YES SIR!" they yelled and marched out the room. "soon My pet, very soon." He said then starting laughing like a maniac. (a/n: you know HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Heero demonstrated that in the last chapter. Heero: so your calling me crazy? M sakami: well you did try to commit suicide many times… heero: whatever.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We've been walking for 20 minutes now. Cant we take a brake?" she asked pleadingly. "Were almost there." He said. "but I'm really tired! Plleaaaaseeeeee??????" she asked. Then Heero turned around, flung her over his shoulders and kept walking. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!!!" she yelled. "well you said you were tired." He said." Well that doesn't give you permission to pick me up now does it?" she said in an as a matter of factly voice. "Okay fine. Suit yourself but you have to promise me not to whine." He said looking at her. ' what???? What's the point of being tired if your not going to whine? UURRRRRRRRR I HATE HIM!!!!' "No." she said. Then he continued walking with her on his shoulder. "I want a piggy-back ride instead." She said. "huh? What's that?" he asked. He had no clue what she was talking about. "Its when you carry people on your back silly!!" she said laughing. He did sound cute when he was confused. "oh." He said .then he dropped her and she climbed on his back. Then he continued walking. (KAWAII!!!!! Heero: **blushes** relena: yuck!!!) "How can you walk such far distances in long amounts of time?" she asked. " ive been trained to do so." He said. "really?? Wow I want to be trained too!!!" she said. "no you don't." he said looking down. Relena saw his upset face. "Is something wrong? Did I say something bad? If I did I'm sorry." She said. " its not you." He said. 'what are you doing yue?? Don't open up to her!!' he yelled to himself. Then they heard a long siren. The person speaking in it said in a loud demanding voice "THOSE WHO HAVE RECEIVED THE PICTURE START YOUR SEARCH RIGHT NOW!! THE MASTER SAYS THAT THOSE WHO SERVE HIM WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY, AND IF YOU HEAR THIS, RELENA, THEN I SUGGEST YOU HIDE BECAUSE WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!." Then the siren went off. "Oh no!! what am I going to do now!! She said crying. " shhhhhhh, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." He said in a soothing voice. Then he started running at his top speed and relena almost flew off. He stopped at a huge dumpster. He jumped in with relena still on his back and pressed a button next to the handle and the floor started to sink. Relena, who was off heero's back was scared half to death and started screaming so heero had to hold her mouth. The landed about on a slide that was like 20 feet long and landed on the floor with a hard thump. "ouch!!!" relena yelled and started rubbing her behind. "what the heck was that?" she asked him. He didn't respond. "hello? Are you okay?" she asked. Heero looked up with upset eyes. He really didn't want to do this but it was his mission. "relena will you forgive me?" he asked. "yeah sure for what?" she asked. Then everything went black. Heero knocked out (relena)

so what do ya thing? Thank you jaq for the idea!! Review the story!

Heero: I cant believe I carried her!!

Relena: I cant believe you knocked me out!!

M sakami: oh shut up

Heero and relena stick their tongues at m sakami

M sakami: whatever…make sure you review!!byebye


	4. A new life

Hellllllllllloooooooo!!!! It's me with the third chapter!!!YEAH! make sure you review when you're done!! Oh yeah there will be aging in the story so don't think that I have a sick mind to make them fall in love when they're 7 k? 

Heero: ewww…yuck L 

Relena: I think that it would be cute if I wasn't the one to be falling for Heero.

M sakami: so your saying that you would rather fall in love with…um…wufei?

Relena: well yeah I would if he didn't hate girls.

M sakami: your not serious are you?

Relena: I don't know. I never really felt anything for him

M sakami: right whatever…lets just continue the fic.

Heero: YES PLEASE!! IM GETTING SICK OF YOUR LOVEY DOVEY TALK!!

Msakami: okkk here's chapter three!!

A New Life

" Well done heero!" Dr.J said clapping his hands. Heero didn't respond. "Well I guess that we should take her to her foster parents, shouldn't we?" dr. j asked. 

"Hnn." Heero said and picked her up off the floor and into his arms carefully. Her face was pale and she looked like she was dead. 'I hope that I didn't hit her too hard' he said to himself. Dr.J looked at heero. 

"So I see that you have feelings for her." Dr. J said looking at heero. Heero just glared at him. "I don't" he said. "she's pathetic." He said. 

"I Know you're lieing, heero, your eyes betray you." He said. "I suppose that we need more training, do we?" Heero had fear in his eyes for only a second, then he glared at dr. j.

****

~ FLASHBACK~

"Heero you can do better than that!! Dr.j bellowed.

"yes sir. He said, trying to dodge the bullets

being shot at him. He had already been shot twice. One in his shoulder and one in his leg, and even though he was feeling so much pain, he kept going. ' Isn't this good enough?' he said trying desperately to dodge the bullets coming from the pistols.

Then he had been hit one more time and that was it, he couldn't go anymore so he collapsed hard on the ground. That's when dr. j turned the guns off. "HEERO GET UP!" he yelled. "YOU DISAPOINT ME NOW GET UP!" he ordered. 

Heero tried his best to get up but he was in too much pain so he just stayed there. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THREE SECONDS ILL GET THE WHIP!" he threatened. He still couldn't get up. "THAT'S IT!" Dr. j yelled.

****

* ~ ENDFLASHBACK~ *

Heero flinched when he remembered the whip. Even though Dr. j looks like an old man, he had the strength of 200 men because of his robotic arm and he would hit in the same exact spot every single time digging through his back centimeter by centimeter.

"No ." He said with a monotone voice.

"good, now take her to the aircraft." He ordered. Heero obeyed. 'at least you'll be safe.' He said in his head, still having a glare in his eyes. 

Then they boarded their invisible aircraft and flew to her foster parents' home on colony L4.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" she asked her eyes half open. Her head was pounding and she couldn't think right.

"Dear are you okay?" a beautiful woman asked. She was in her thirties. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "shhhhhh…go to sleep." She said quietly. 

"Where is he?" she asked. "who?" the woman asked. "The boy that saved me!" she said trying to sit up. Then a rush of pain over-whelmed her body and she ended up laying down again.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about honey." The woman said obviously lieing . She wasn't a good liar. "ill be right back with something to eat." She said stepping out the door.

"How is she?" dr. j asked. "She is fine. She just needs a little bit of rest. Heero was relieved to hear the news but didn't try to show it. If he did he would have to go through the whip again.

"lets go Heero." Dr. j said. "you still have to battle all the mobile dolls yet." He said. "yes sir." He said following dr. j down the hallway of the Darlien's house. (a/n: is that how you spell it?) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SIR!" the soldier said. "WE HAVE NOT FOUND THE GIRL YET, SIR!!" 

"WHAT?!" the man behind the shadows yelled. 'THESE FOOLS!!!I TELL THEM TO FIND A MERE CHILD AND THEY STILL CANT DO IT!' he said in his head. "WHO MADE UP THIS PLAN!' He yelled ten times louder.

"BROWNING SIR!!" the soldier said. "GO GET HIM FOR ME NOW!!" He yelled. "YES SIR!!" they said running out of the room. 

Ten seconds later they came back with him. "Well..well..well..what do we have here?" the man in the shadows said. " WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ,SIR?" the soldier said.

"we didn't find the child did we?" the man in the shadows said. "NO SIR! I AM SORRY FOR THE FAILURE SIR!!" the soldier said. 

" You have already failed once, and you should know that the punishment of failure is death. Right?" the man in the shadows said, "I have given you mercy the first time, but I am afraid that your luck has run out. " he said , smirking. The soldier stood there with wide eyes and his face was pale. 

"Take him to the firing ground. He would make excellent target practice." He ordered while smirking. "Please sir…no…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME… NNOOOOOOOOOOO" then he slammed the door . 'stupid fool' he said in his head and sat back on his chair, typing on the computer to find relena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" relena dear!!I have brought you some chicken soup and a glass of orange juice, may I come in?" the woman asked .

"yes you may." She said quietly. As soon as she walked in she saw a gun pointed at her head. "who are you?" she demanded. "honey if you put the gun down I will tell you." She said calmly. Relena put her gun down. "Relena, sweetie, I have heard about your mother and your fathers death and since you didn't have a mother or a father, I thought that it would affect your life , so I decided to adopt you." The woman said. 

"you didn't adopt me, you took me away from my home because if you did then it would be filed and oz would have already found me, am I right?" she said. The older woman was amazed at how smart she was. 

"well I guess that you figured it out. I'm surprised you did already." She said. "but you would be a lot safer if it were not classified. That's the only reason I have done so." The woman said.

'I guess he took me here' Relena said 'I wish he would have told me his name'. "I know you know where that boy is. You're a bad liar but I won't ask where he is. He probably wouldn't want me to know." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, I would tell you if I could but I cant." The woman said sadly. "Well eat up! We have a long day tomorrow!." The woman said happily. 

"Yeah ok." Relena said sadly. 

"honey, don't worry, everything will be fine." She said reassuringly and smiling a gentle smile. "ok" Relena said a little bit happier. "what should I call you?" she asked sipping some of the soup.

"my name is Yvonne Darlien (a/n: that's my little sisters name and I thought that it was kinda weird and I thought that since all the names in this show are weird, id just name her that) but you can call me Mrs. Darlien or mom." She said happily.

"ok." Relena said finishing off the soup. "would you like anymore?' she asked. "no thankyou, it was very good. Where should I put my dish?" she asked. "ill take it." She said . "now get some rest, we have to register you into a school." Mrs. darlein said. "From what I've heard, you've never been to a school. Right?" she asked. Relena just nodded. "well you are going to have a great time. There is no danger and you'll make a lot of friends. The outfits might be a little bit tacky though." She said wrinkling her nose. Relena giggled. "oh yeah that reminds me, we have to go shopping also. You don't have anything to wear." She said excitedly. 

"ok " relena said happily. "woah it's getting late, you should go to bed now.we have to get up early tomorrow." Mrs. Darlien said tucking Relena into bed. "good-night" she said and kissed her on the forehead. "goodnight." Relena said. 

"wait!" Relena said right before she walked out the room. "yes what's wrong?" she asked. "I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I know that I wasn't very polite and ummm…. (thinks of the gun she pointed at her head) non- violent but I'm sure that all of that will change." She said happily. "I'm sure that it will too." She said smiling. "good night." She said while closing the door. "good night…..mom." she said right before she fell to sleep.

M sakami: how did ya like it? Tell me in your reviews or you can email me at lilsweetthang11@yahoo.com

Relena: yeah make sure you review!! I like this fic because I don't have to be neat heero and I get to go shopping.

Heero: yeah and I like this chapter because I get to be away from that loudmouth and the 'I-am-the-princess-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me attitude of hers to.

(they both glare at eachother and electricity is in between their eyes)

M sakami: ooooook make sure you review! C'ya


	5. Adapting

Hey!!! Its me and I changed my name! Here is the 5th chapter and there will be aging after this chapter or the chapter after this. It is a HY/RP fic so if you don't like it tough because I do!! 'sticks out tongue'

Heero: I don't agree with the couple but its better than being…well you know.

Relena: yeah I have to agree… I mean not with the couple! 

Empress: uuuh huh ok well here is the chapter! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: **sighs** I hate doing this. I do not own gundam wing! Jeez its so obvious because I bundle of other people are writing these fics too! Gosh!

adapting

"relena honey wake up." She said quietly. She was not used to waking up at such early hours. "come on honey you have to wake up and eat breakfast." She said gently shaking her. Then she remembered what happened the night before and shot up eyes wide. "where is my mom?" she asked urgently. 'this cant be true. It must be some nightmare I had last night, but it felt so real.' She said to herself. Yvonne just looked down in shame. "I said where is my mom?" she asked again urgently. "relena,dear… she was quickly cut off by relena. "YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION! I DEMAND AN ANSWER THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. She didn't really like to boss people around by using her royalty as some kind of excuse but sometimes it was the only way to get it through peoples heads that she was serious. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. "relena your parents…your parents… are no longer with us." She said. That was the best way she could say it. " what…no…NO YOUR LYING!" she yelled as she ran out of the room and down the 3 flights of stairs. "relena! Relena don't go down there!" yvonne yelled running to catch up to her. Relena was already downstairs calling for her mom. "mom!! MOM WHERE ARE YOU! MOM!" she kept screaming over and over. She found a door which led to a stair well. She walked down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she gasped at what she saw. There her mother and and father laid there in a bloody mess while people were stitching up the large cuts and gun holes in their bodies. One of the doctors came towards her saying not to panic and to go upstairs and get ready for school but the sight of his blood stained hands didn't help convince her to be calm. The smell of it was enough but seeing it all over the doctors seemed gruesome. She ran up the steps scared half to death and screaming. "NO THIS CANT BE!" She yelled and passed out. "RELENA!! RELENA!!" yvonne yelled. She found her laying face first on the floor . "oh no relena!" she said and bent down to her level. "relena wake up…please wake up." She pleaded with tears forming in her eyes. "let her rest." A man behind her said. "she needs to recover from her discovery." The man said sadly. "I suppose you right, dear." She said to her husband as she gently pushed away strands of hair. Mr. darlien picked her up gently and carried her to her room.

~*~ ~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~*~

Relena's eyes flutter open, aware of all that was happening. She stood up off the bed and made her way slowly down the steps. She reached the bottom and made her way towards the kitchen where her new "mom" was making more breakfast. Yvonne turned around to put the breakfast on the table and almost had a heart attach when she saw relena there. "oh relena you startled me." She said. "are you ok? Do you need anything? Ill get you anything you want just name it." She said being very serious. "im fine." She said in a monotone voice. Now her eyes no longer sparkled like they had used too. They were still blue but dull and lifeless. "well there is something that I want to learn how to do…" she said. "yes what is it?" Yvonne asked. "I want to learn how to use a gun." She said in a monotone voice. "you do? Why would you want to learn how to do that?" her mother asked caringly. "So I can defend myself when the enemy attacks." She said looking at her dead in the eye. "oh I see. ok well I do the best that I can do to find some place similar to that." Yvonne said handing her, her breakfast. "I'm not hungry." Relena said. "dear you have to eat something." Yvonne said. "im still full from last night." She said bluffing. "oh ok…well your uniform is in the bathroom so go get ready for school ok?" she said. Relena just nodded and ran up the stairs. 'I hope that she'll be okay' Yvonne said to herself as she put Relena's breakfast in the fridge incase if she will eat it later.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

"she was right…these uniforms are tacky." She said to herself in a monotone voice while observing herself in the 5 feet high mirror. The uniform was a purple and blue plaid skirt with a yellow shirt that had the initials I.N.U on top of the pocket. (a/n: hmm weirdest uniform ive ever seen) She put her gun down her sock since the skirt went down her ankle and the sock went up to her knee. "Excuse me miss relena." A man behind her asked. She turned around and glared her hardest glare. "who are you." She said coldly. She didn't just new adults anymore because now she new how strong they were, ESPECIALLY the men. "how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Timothy Darlien. You can call me mr.darlien or whatever you prefer." He said smiling.

She still glared. "from what I have heard just a few minutes ago you didn't like the uniform that the school assigns." He said. "If you want I can enroll you to a public school instead." He said assuringly. "No this is fine." She said in a monotone voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe that I should be going now." She said in the same voice that she had ever since she found out that her parents were dead. (a/n: she is going to have a monotone voice for most of the story well almost…) Then she Picked up her backpack, flung it over her shoulders and headed down the steps. "Are you ready dear?" yvonne asked. "yes." She said as she walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ at school~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

"here we are dear." She said as she helped her out of the car. The school was VERY big. "ok relena ill see you when you get home and oh yeah…I'm keeping your real name because this is a secure area and not even the best hackers can get into it so you don't have to worry about it." She said to relena. "hnn…" she said and looked at her surroundings. "I hope that you have a good day. C'ya later!" she yelled as her daughter walked into the gigantic building. She saw a bundle of little girls running up to her and saying their hellos and what her name is. "I hope that she will adapted." yvonne said as she drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*~~~~~~~~~~ after school~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so honey how was your first day of school?" she said as she drove. "annoying." She said . "oh it was? Why was that?" she asked. "all the girls act like idiots when they see a bug and their voices are high pitched. They keep asking me all these questions and it aggravated me." She said in a monotone voice. "oh I see… well I can se.. no it's fine." Relena said interrupting her sentence. Yvonne just sighed. "hey we're going to go shopping because of course you don't have any clothes ok?" she said. "hnn." Relena mumbled. She wasn't going to like this. She didn't ever really care for clothes and when she used to go with her mom it was a pain in the butt. "I see your thinking about your mom…" Yvonne said. " honey forget about the past and try to live the future. I know it might be hard but your going to have to do it." She said careingly. "there is no point in what you have just said. " she said staring blankly out the window. It was raining and the sound was relaxing. 'If I want to defeat the enemy im going to have the remember the name oz and if I want to find the boy again ill have to remember his features.' She said to herself. "I understand." Yvonne said looking at the mirror so she can see her new daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"thank you for the clothes." Relena said walking into the kitchen. "oh you're welcome dear." She said putting the two bags on the table and helping Pagan with the other 5. She had gotten 15 winter shirts, 6 pairs of pants, three pairs of shoes, seven sets of pajamas and two dresses in which mrs.darlien had to bribe relena to get. "I think that ill get dinner started. How about you go upstairs and change into one of your new pajama's." mrs.darlien said. "ok." Relena said and ran up the steps. "I guess that I should adapt here." She said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'I dunno I might like it.' She said as she ran down the steps for dinner.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 9 years later~~~~~~~~*~~~~

alarm clock: RING RING RING RING BOOM!!!!!!

" stupid alarm clock." She said as she put her gun safely down her bra. "another miserable day of school." She said in a monotone voice. She walked in the bathroom and washed her face since she took a shower last night. She then brushed her teeth and changed into her uniform. Now they had to wear the usual blue plaid skirt and white blouse.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ downstairs.~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Mrs.darlien was making dinner when she a heard a few beeps and a loud bang. She sighed. "I guess we have to get her another alarm clock, you know this is her 4th one this week and like 12th one this month." She said putting the food on the table. "Its ok dear. I remember when I was a kid I wasn't very happy waking up in the morning either." He said looking up from the newspaper and taking the dish his wife handed him. "Morning." Relena said as she entered the kitchen. "good morning dear. Did you have good sleep last night?" her mom asked. "yeah until the dumb alarm clock woke me up." She said sitting down at the table. She had grown all right. She was now 15 and at the size of 5/5. (even though she is REALLY only 5/1 in the animated series…) She was very beautiful and had a lovely body but still had those dead, blue eyes. "you know honey you should really stop shooting those alarm clocks." Her father said handing her a plate of bacon and eggs. "Yeah those things cost money." (shes going to call her mom and dad mom and dad from now on.) "thanks." She said as she began to eat her eggs. Then her wrist watch went off. "well I have to go now. Ill see ya later." She said as she kissed her mom and dad on the cheek. "bye sweetie have a nice day!" her mother and father yelled. "ok ." she yelled back and walked out the door on her way to school. "I hate school." She mumbled looking down at the ground. The she felt someone tap her back . She turned around and grabbed the person's wrist. "Its nice to see you too relena." He said trying to get away from her grip but failed to do so. Then she let go harshly. "don't sneak up on me." She said in a threatening voice. She still didn't trust anyone she didn't know. "well how about a date this Friday?" jimmy asked. Jimmy. One of the people that she wouldn't mind getting rid of. Yeah he was kinda cute but he was the most annoying and biggest jerk in the school. " no." she simply said as she turned her heel and began to walk off. "Hey come on! I know you want to!" he yelled walking to catch up to her. "yes I know that I want to kill you or at least injure you severely but I wont." She said in a monotone voice and walked away. 'I hate him.' She said disgustedly to herself. Then she felt someone tap her back again. 'That's it.' She said to herself and grabbed the person's wrist ,turned around and pinned him on the ground. " I thought I had made myself clear." She said in a monotone voice and was thankful that her mother let her take different kinds of martial arts that showed how to use weapons. Then she finally looked at who the person was. "sorry I thought you were someone else." She said as she helped the person up. She looked straight and saw 4 other boys. For some reason the one in the middle looked very familiar. Her eyes went wide. 'is that…it couldn't be.' She said to herself. "sorry." She said again and bowed. Then she walked off to the school.

Okay there's the chapter! I hope you like it? Who were the people?(duh!) review okay? Ill try to get the next chapter out soon but I need at least 4 reviews. Okay byebye! Oh yeah I almost forgot. Relena's parents were being cut up and all that stuff because since they were healthy they are taking their insides and donating them to hospitals. Yeah I know I didn't have any ideas though.


	6. First impression is usually bad...right?

Jumps in joy* I cant believe I got so many reviews! Wow im so happy!! Well here is the 6th chapter so make sure to review! happy reading and relena and heero(chibi) are on vacation. ~*~ empress shiro Shinju ~*~ ****

First impression is usually bad…right?

Quatre looked at the girl who was walking away. "That was interesting." He said straightening his uniform. 

"Yeah its not everyday a girl turns around and tries to brake your arm." Duo said with his arms behind his head. 

"Well first impression is usually bad…right?" quatre asked. "She probably thought it was somebody else." He said.

'was that relena?' heero asked himself having a quizzical look. Then he had flashbacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback (song thing)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

~I'm looking back through the years   
Down this highway  


"Can I have a piggy back ride?" she asked. "what is that?" heero asked confused. He had never heard of a piggy back ride before. "your silly." She said giggling.

~Memories, they all lead up to this one day  
And many dreams lost along the way  


"Promise to forgive me?" heero said looking down. "Yeah sure but why?" she asked. Then everything went black because he knocked her out.

Haunt me still  
I guess they always will  


"I have nothing left." She said and put the gun up to her head. "DON'T SHOOT!" he yelled.

~When love was too much to bear  
I just left it there  


He was about to pick her up when he caught sight of her face. since they met he didn't really look at her, he didn't really want to look at her. Her dress was all dirty and ripped and her hair was all over her face. He brushed her hair off her face and saw a beautiful innocent little girl with red tear streaks on her face. He felt a little pang in his heart and his stomach felt all weird. 'whats happening to me???im not supposed to feel these emotions!! i am perfect!! what is this feeling anyway?' he asked himself. then he picked her up, flung her over his shoulders and carried her the rest of the way to his "house".

~Im sorry if I had made you sad

Saying things that shouldn't been said

Leaving you to feel mad 

hurting your feelings

To make you feel dead (I had to make that whole part up so it could make sense ^_^;;)  


"oz..." she said remembering a sad moment. "They are the ones who killed my parents." she said angrily. " someday ill make them pay for what they have done." she said determinedly. heero smirked. "I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS FUNNY WHATEVER UR NAME IS BUT WHEN I GET ME HANDS O.....would you just shut up!!!" he yelled

~but still we had a friendship most people had never found  
and all this time I never realized  
the feelings you have made me finally find  
Have made me turn around

"a piggyback ride is when you carry someone on your back." She said happily. "oh ok…" he said uncertain. 'YEAH!!" she yelled and hopped onto his back.

~~~~~*~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~`*~~~~~~

"hellllllllllooooo?" duo asked waving a hand in front of heero's face. 

"YUY SNAP OUT OF IT." Wufei demanded

"huh?." Heero said. "Wow I never thought that I would see the day that heero dazed out ." Duo said.

"Heero are you ok?" quatre asked. 

"yeah im fine." He said in a monotone voice. 'it must be her…I have never felt this way in a long time.' He said to himself. 

"hey quatre?" duo asked. "yes duo?" he responded. "why did you tap her back?." He asked. 

"oh that. I just wanted to know if she went to the same school as us so we could actually KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING." Quatre said making the last five words stand out. 

"hey its not my fault that this colony is different then L1." He said. 

"I told you that you shouldn't have relied on him for directions." Wufei said. "we are almost there." Trowa said. 

"do you think that you can keep your mouths shut until we get there? Your voices are getting aggravating." Heero said. Everyone shut up.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ in the school~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"good morning class." The teacher said. "good morning Mrs. Duta." The class said. 

"today we have a few new students." She said." Their names are heero, duo, quatre, trowa, and wufei. Please treat them with the respect and happiness that you treat everyone else." She said.

"Now boys take the empty seats that you choose to sit in." she said. 

Quatre sat next to jimmy, heero sat next to relena and all of the other people took any other empty seat. 

'I wonder if it is him…' relena said to herself. She took a really close look at him. Then her head went back and her eyes were wide. 'It has to be him! He still has those cold eyes.' She said. Then he looked at her and she immediately turned to the front trying to make it seem like she wasn't looking at him.

'What has happened to her? She is no longer the happy person I once knew.' He said to himself still looking at her. Her eyes were not the same as they used to be.

Then he glared. 'It can't be her. Im not even sure of what her name is yet. Your so stupid Yuy.' He said to himself. She caught him glaring at her so she glared back. Harder. 'It can't be him. ' She said as she kept her steady glare. It seems that she had won because he looked away. 'No it's not him. 'She said disappointed and faced the front. 

"Okay class open your history book to page 339 and take out your 4 page essay on the American Revolution." The teacher said. Then all the sudden a big boom was heard. Outside the school were oz soldiers in mobile suits. 

"Great more toys to destroy." Relena said smirking. She got up and headed out the door because everyone was looking out the window to see the mobile suits. Only the g-boys saw her leave. 

"I wonder where the woman is going." Wufei said. "We have no time to worry about that. We have to defeat the enemy." Heero said in a monotone voice running out the door. The other g-boys followed. 

"Boys where are you going? Come back here its too dangerous!" the teacher yelled. Of course they didn't listen and kept running down the hallway and down the 4 flights of steps. When they reached the outside they saw relena running into the forest. "Hey what are you doing!" duo yelled. 

"Get back in the building!" relena yelled. Then heero went faster than he had before, dodging the trees and branches. She was faster than he had thought. Almost as fast as him. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Before he could do anything heero felt a punch go across his face but he still didn't let go. 

"LET ME GO!!" she yelled and struggled to get away because now all 5 of them were holding her down. "I SAID LET ME GO!! I HAVE IMPORTANT BUISNESS TO ATTEND TO!!" she yelled and kept struggling. So far she kicked duo in the mouth, punched wufei and kneed poor quatre in the stomach. 

"What kind of business are you talking about." Trowa demanded. "That is none of you concern,." She said glaring. 

"Listen do you want to die or not?" she asked still glaring. He glared back. 

"Well then I suggest you let me go." She said in a deadly tone. They just loosened their grip. 'Idiots they shouldn't have loosened up.' She said to herself and did a back flip. 

Then she jumped like 20 feet into the air and hung onto a branch. 

"I think you should get out of here its dangerous." She said as she jumped from tree to tree. 'I hope that they will live.' She said as she looked back once more and kept hopping the branches. 

"go get your gundams." Heero ordered. "Ill go follow her." He said. He was glad that his plan to let her go worked. They nodded and headed off their different directions.

Ok heres the end of the chapter! It was the first time that I did a song chapter thing so if its corny then don't flame me for it. I changed the song around A LOT. The people who listen to celine dion will know. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Ill try to make it longer next time. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~


	7. Relena's revenge

Hiya its empress shiro shinju with the 7th chapter! I didn't get that many reviews on the sixth so im HOPING that this time more people will review! Please? Happy reading!!

~*~empress shiro shinju~*~

Chapter 7

Revenge on OZ

'Where did she go?' he asked himself scanning the area with a glare in his eyes. ' she was just here how could I lose her!?' he said scolding himself. 

'What's his deal?' relena asked herself. She had jumped into the 2 story deep pit where her gundam was that had an appearance like there was nothing there because a projection of the ground was being projected in the tree.

Heeros ear twitched and he immediately turn around to where he heard the sound. Relena sank deeper in the hole and covered her mouth with two hands. 'oops' she said to herself as she got up slowly and headed for the cockpit. When she took a step forward a twig snapped. Now heero was well aware of were she was. He looked up in the tree and saw the projection so he shot the projector. When he looked back at the ground he saw her carefully stepping toward the cockpit of her gundam. She sensed someone staring and looked up to find him glaring at her. 

"Why are you following me, heero?" She demanded more like asking. He didn't answer and kept a steady glare.

"Ok fine don't answer me but I suggest you get out of here!" she yelled and pulled out a pistol. The missal and gunshots were heard in the distance. 

"THEY'RE COMING GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" she yelled and shot next to his foot. 

"DO YOU JUST WANT TO DIE?!?!" she asked. He just smirked and pulled some sort of remote out of his uniform pocket. He pushed one of the buttons and all the sudden the ground started shaking. 'whats happening?' she asked herself have a confused glare on her face. She ran into the cockpit and pulled back the 2 levers. Now her gundam was standing. 

It was relative to Heero's except it had wings(you know the endless waltz one?) a larger pistol rifle and 2 swords that if put together would make a big thing that that one guy on star wars had. It also had missals and laser guns underneath each of the shields all over its body. 

She inserted a floppy disk that was labeled "A MODE". She typed something in the keyboard and closed her eyes. all the sudden everything in the cockpit went dark and you could hear metal clashing all around her. When the lights went back on the environment in the cockpit was way different than how it was before. Instead of sitting up she was laying on her stomach and had a strange tight silver blue plastic looking outfit that zipped up in the front and covered most of her body except for her feet and all of her fingers except for her thumbs. The controls were more advanced and the cockpit was white instead of the ugly metal gray. When she opened her eyes she could see everything outside of the cockpit like she was looking through a huge mirror. She looked next to her and saw another gundam that was almost like hers but wasn't. 

Heero looked over at relenas gundam. He glared. "What the hell…?" he asked himself. Then a vid message appeared infront of him. 

"well look what we have here." She said glaring. He glared but just as hard. 

"Are you the enemy?" he asked in a monotone voice. She quickly looked over and looked back at the screen.

"I have no time to answer that." She said in a monotone voice also and ended the message. 

"here we go , Shiro." She said to her gundam , booted up the rocket launchers and flew away. (shiro means white in Japanese and that's her gundams name) 

"YUY!! HEY ARE YOU THERE YUY?!" wufei asked. "hnn" he said. 

"hey buddy what too ya so long? " duo asked and then smirked. "OOO I KNOW WERE YOU…"then quatre coughed really loud so heero couldn't hear what duo was about to say. 

"ok lets move." Heero said in a monotone voice. When they arrived at the battle sight half of the mobile suits were already demolished. 

"hey who the heck is that? Is that that one girl that we were chasing?" duo asked. heero nodded. 

"oh ok well then lets help her!" duo yelled cutting a suit in half with his gundams scythe. Relena looked over to see who it was. 

"what I thought that I only had a gundam…" she said.

"nope you're wrong babe!" duo yelled in the vid message. She glared at him and continued fighting with her joined laser swords. Then she saw four more fighting with her. 

"Stop fighting this is my battle!" she yelled angrily in the vid message that she sent to the gundams. 

"no its not they are the enemy we have every right to fight them!" Wufei said while destroying 2 suits as once with his scorpion whip thing. 

'ok fine they can destroy the mobile suits and I will go for what im after' she said to herself and flew her gundam to the mother ship that was surrounded by more advanced mobile suits. 

"oh great that's just peachy." She said to herself and pushed a few buttons. A keyboard appeared infront of her. She typed in FTSS(that mean faster than the speed of sound) and then the keyboard disintegrated in thin air. Then another screen appeared infront of her that had 30 buttons all with different symbols with a warning at the bottom. It said "WARNING! Failure to disable the lock will lead to self-destruct in ten…nine….eight.." it kept counting down. She pressed six buttons and the counting stopped. Self-destruct disabled. It said. She then pulled back the levers as far as they would go and then pushed them back up with all of her strength. Before you could say one she was already at the entrance of the ship. The mobile suits thought that she was still there so they started fight where the sound still was but only destroyed themselves. 

"fools." She said in a monotone voice as the cockpit door opened and the thing that she was laying on pulled out. She stood up and took out a capsule. She threw it on the ground and a whole back of weapons appeared infront of her. She put the ammunition belt that had grenades around her waste, grabbed a machine gun and a rifle, and put a knife down her shirt and in her bra. 

This is it" she said and breathed out heavily. she then activated the invisible shield and ran inside the ship.

"where did she go?" quatre asked destroying the last suit. "yeah where did that women go?" wufei asked scanning the area. Heero looked up wear the ship was and saw some of the mobile suits destroyed. 

He slightly glared and flew his gundam up to where the ship was.

"you fool!" he yelled. 

"follow heero." Trowa said catching up to him. 

"fight the suits. I will get her." Heero said and flew up to the ship barely dodging that suits .

'how did she get past these dolls?' he asked himself and flew his gundam in the entrance next to hers. He jumped out bringing only a pistol and ran in her trail. All the sudden the ship went dark and red police car like lights were flashing. 

"WARNING!WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!" the intercom said. Heero heard explosions infront of him and the soldiers screaming. 'that must be where she is.' He said to himself and ran faster than he had before. 

"Crap out of grenades." She said and took out her machine gun. She ran in the hallway and shot everyone that was in her sight. Then the intercom went on again. 

"THE ENEMY IS IN SECTOR 7". It said. 

"great." She said to herself. 'where is he!?!?' she said searching the rooms. She heard running footsteps coming her way so she pulled out her gun and got ready to shoot. 

"hey where are you?!" heero yelled. She ran towards the door but before she got out someone hit her with the back of his gun. She let out a shriek and collapsed to the floor. Heero heard her and ran into the room. He saw a soldier through her on his shoulder. When the soldier turned around he shot right in the head and watched him collapse. He gently picked relena up, carried her in his arms and ran out the door faster than any normal human. The soldiers were on their tail shooting at them but missed. Heero climbed in his cockpit with relena and shot them with his gundams machine gun. He tried to get Relena's gundam with his but the force pulled pushed them back. He broke the shield, grabbed her gundam and flew out of the ship. 

"hey look whos back." Duo said fighting off the suits so they wouldn't get to heero and relena. 

"Get her on land quickly we need your help!" trowa said. He landed on the ground with her gundam and set her by her gundam underneath its shield. He went back into the cockpit and fought with the other pilots.

HERES THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! Did you like? Review please!

~*~Empress shiro shinju~*~


	8. Captured at the base

Captured at the base

Relena's eyes snapped open. Slowly scanning the area that she was in. She saw heero who was looking at her and sitting next to her. 

"Where am I." She asked while glaring at him.

"your under your gundams shield." He simply said. She tried to sit up but the pain in her head was unbearable. She groaned and heero helped her up because she was having trouble. He put a bag of ice on the back of her head. 

"what happened?" she asked taking the ice.

"you stupidly went to the base and tried to destroy the whole thing. Some guy hit you in the back of the head so hard that you passed out. Luckily I was there to take you back or something bad could have happened." He said walking out from underneath the shield. She followed and saw her city in a pile of ruins. 

"oh…no." she said as her eyes went wide. She dropped the ice and ran to the site. The school was all burned up with fire everywhere. She saw jimmy underneath a big pile of bricks. She through the bricks off of him and checked for a pulse. There was none. She stood up and she felt as if her heart went to the bottom of her stomach. The whole school was down and she couldn't see anyone that was in it at the time. Tears were slowly coming down her face like they had when she was younger.

"No not again." She said quietly. "mom! dad!" she said as she ran to her house. Her house was also in ruins with fire blazing off the top. She then saw her dad who was laying there lifeless. Blood was coming from his mouth and his temples. He had been crushed by a doll and his body layed flat. When I say flat I mean pancake flat. Relena almost threw up from seeing him like this. 

"daddy" she whimpered as her tears came down more rapidly. Her mother was no where to be found. Heero who was watching her five feet behind felt bad for her. He realized something familiar about her but couldn't point it out. Relena's sadness went into anger as she glared hatefully with tears still coming down her face. She then started to punch the remains of wall harshly making her knuckles bleed. Heero then ran in and grabbed her from behind.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO!" she shrieked as she jumped and started kicking the air, trying to pull herself from his strong grip. She couldn't do it. She kept struggling and screaming but he still didn't let go. She began to tire and stopped trying to pull away.

"shhh…" he said soothing in her ear as she started to calm down. She started silently started to cry. 'why must this happen!' she asked herself. 'its all my fault! They are after me not them.' She told herself. 'I will never grow to love anybody ever again. They will just get hurt.' She said as she tried to struggle out of his grip again. She wasn't really crying in pain anymore. Now she was crying in anger and hate. 

"heero let me go." Relena said calmly. Now she was just standing there trying to deprive the strong arms that were holding her stomach. She slightly turned her head back to see heero who was holding her from behind. She had made a decision to become a Peacecraft once again. 

"if I were to let you go, would you run off?" he asked seriously. He was afraid of what she might do next. She didn't answer. He then swiftly turned her around making her face him. 

"relena answer my question." heero said while glaring at her. Her eyes met his and she had glared back just as hard.

"yes I do." She said sternly. 

"what would you do then?" he asked in the same cold monotone voice as before. 

"I plan on becoming a peacecraft once again, and I plan to use myself as bait to get the enemy." She said glaring into his deep blue eyes. His glaring eyes all the sudden went wide from surprise. 'it was her…' he said to himself. Relena saw his eyes go from mad to surprised. She gave him a strange look and was caught up in a hug. 

"it IS you! I knew that it was!" heero said as he gave her a hug. (a/n: awwwwwwwww how sweet!) Relena who was confused just stood there looking at him with wide eyes as well. She wasn't really expecting that to happen at all. 

"umm heero? What exactly do you mean?" she asked with her cheeks turning a little bit pink. He looked up at her with a smiling face which turned into sadness. 

"remember about 6 years ago what happened?" he asked. That memory he will never forget. She then remebered what happened and hugged him back with all of her strength. 

"well whats going on over here hmmmmmmmmmm?" duo asked raising an eyebrow. 

"yeah really yuy. What are you doing?" wufei asked. He didn't really like the seen that he was watching. 

"we have to get out of here. There is no point in staying." Wufei said again walking the other direction. Relena let heero go and looked back at her home. She ran in the ruins to where her room would have been and found the necklace that she gave her real mother. The maceroni noodles were broken off so all the remained was a locket and a piece of string. She quickly shoved it into the top of her outfit. (a/n: remember she is wearing the funky outfit thing?) and ran back to where the others were. They left that place and now were in space. Everyone was in there gundams. Relena put it on auto pilot and fell asleep.

"relena, relena wake up." Heero said in a vid message. The were arriving at the base. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She streched out and yawned.

"how long was I asleep?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. "about 2 hours." He said. "get ready to land its gonna be a bumpy ride." Duo said in a different vid message. She nodded her head and disengaged the auto pilot and held the controls firmly. They all landed in the base pretty well except for relena. She never did that before so her gundam got banged up a little bit.

"are you ok miss relena? I saw you hit the entrance on the way in." quatre said. 

"yeah im fine." Relena said. "I need to get back to earth." Relena said to heero.

"I guess I will be leaving now then." Relena said with a hint of sadness but then with anger.(a/n: I give up on this spacing thing ^_^; ) 'I will not get close to anyone anymore.' She said to herself. "bye." She said as she ran to her gundam again and booted out of the base, going towards earth. "relena wait!" heero yelled. "that was strange." Duo said. "why was she in such a hurry?" trowa asked. "mabey we should spy on her. I think that that woman is crazy so I don't even want to know what she will do next." Wufei said. Heero glared at him for the remark about relena. "yeah I think that duo's right." Quatre said. "ok then lets go." Duo said as they also went into there gundams and secretly followed her to earth. Relena was now in the atmosphere and the temperature was greatly rising. A single drop of sweat went down her face as she engaged the parashoot. After she had passed the atmosphere and the temperature went down she released the parashoot and drifted down to the earth. Heero followed her undetectedly. He put up a shield that radars wouldn't be able to pick up. The others stayed behind heero since they didn't have the same thing that dr. j had created. Relena landed on the ground and jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground which was (a/n: I don't know how tall a gundam is so don't get mad at me for this kapishe?) about 40 feet below her. She had landed in an open space where no civilization was. She made a whole in the ground with her gundam and put it in there. She barried it with the soil and when she would need it she'd press a button like heero's. She then started walking following the civilization that was many miles away with her tracking radar. She arrived there tired and hungry. It was about 16 miles that she ran in the scorching heat and when she got there she was surprised to see that it was a base and not a town. 'im so stupid!' she said to herself. One of the soldiers spotted her and pointed a gun to her face. "stop intruder." He said. She put her hands in the air. She knew that she could get away but didn't want to pose a threat since she didn't know if they were the enemy or not. He walked up to her and put her arms behind her back. She just kept a straight face as she was walked to some other place in the base. "so tell me. Whats your name?" he asked. To him she seemed familiar but didn't know why. She didn't answer and he put a gun to her head. "what is your name?" he asked. She glared and responded. "relena." She simply said. "well whats your last name?" he asked as she was dragged behind the cargo boxes and in the door that led to a hallway. 'should I tell him my real last name?' she asked herself. She then realized why she came to earth in the first place and told him. "peacecraft." She said and kept a steady glare while looking down at her moving feet. The soldiers eyes went wide as he let go of her and went down to her feet. Relena turned around noticing that he let go and saw him on his knees. "Your majesty!" he said. "please forgive me for the harsh treatment." He said asking for forgiveness. "stand up." She said. He immediately obeyed. "can you tell me where we are?" she asked. "yes of course. This is base Scorpio." He said. (A/n: um I don't really know of any land bases that were nuetral so I just used this ^_^; ) "are you the people that tried to kill me six years ago?" she asked. "oh no ma'am! We have been after them for quite some time now!" he said to her in a worried tone. "oh I see." she said. "please just call me relena." Relena said. "ok miss…I mean relena. Now will you please follow me. The commander would be very pleased to meet you." He said while opening a door for her. She nodded her head and looked at the new room. It was an elegent western style room that reminded her very much of her first home. She then saw a gigantic painting of her parents and a newborn on the wall. Her eyes went wide as she went to go and see the picture in a closer view. "please just make yourself comfortable. Ill get the commander." He said as he walked out the door on the other side.

~~ where commander is~~~~

"excuse me sir but you have a visitor." The soldier said. "oh great who is it now?" he responded. "its your sister." The soldier said with a smiling face. He knew that that would cheero him up because his battles with earth and the colonies had not been going so well. "this…this is not some kind of joke is it?" zech's asked. "no no sir! Shes right in the room!" he said as he pointed to the door that lead to the room. Zechs stood himself oup and stalked to the door flinging it open.

~~~~~where relena is~~~~~

"is this baby me? My parents, they look so young." Relena said to herself while delicatly touching the painting. All the sudden the door flung open which startled relena. "oh im sorry I was just looking at your painting." She said looking at the long haired man who was wearing a mask. "relena…look how much you have grown…" he said. She looked at him strangly. "im sorry but do I know you?" she asked. "yes you do but you were so young." Zechs said. The last time that he saw her was when he was five. "what does that mean?" she asked. "and who is this child in the painting?" she asked again. "those 2 people are your parents, Helena Peacecraft and Johnathan Peacecraft." Zechs said. "and the child is you." He said again. The soldier had left giving them their privacy. "well why do you have a picture of my family!" she asked. She was kinda confused. "because im your brother." Zechs said taking off his helmet showing his BEAUTIFUL (a/n: I love his eyes!) eyes. Relena glared and took out her gun. "you're a lier. I never had a brother!" she yelled. "that's what I thought that you would say." Zechs said. "My real name is Miliardo Peacecraft, and I wear this mask to protect my identity." He said. "still why should I believe you?" she asked aiming the gun in the center of his forhead. "you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I know that you think that there is something familiar about me." He said putting the mask back on. He was right. He went to the vid phone. "Otto get miss relena a room. Get Noin to let her borrow some clothing and give her a four course meal. She looks famished." Zechs said. "yes sir!" otto said as he soluted him and ended the message. He turned back around. "some one will be here to escort you to your room." He then looked at what she was wearing and gave a strange look that she couldn't see because of his mask. "and my lady friend noin will be giving you new clothing." Zechs said. "now if you will excuse me I was work that needs to be tooken care of. It was nice to see you once again relena." Zechs said as he headed for his office. Relena lowered her gun when he went inside his office and silently closed the door. She was in deep thought thinking if what he said was true. She heard a knocking at the door and silently ran to it. She opened the door and saw a young blackish purpled hair girl smiling at her. "hi you must be miliardo's sister!" she said happily. "my name is lucretzia(sp?) but you can call me noin. I am going to escort you to your room and show you around." She said with a happy voice. "is nice to meet you noin but I don't plan on staying here. I have set my plans on something else." Relena said remembering why she came down here. "oh ok well um… you should at least stay for the night and get something to eat. You look so tired and hungry." She said. "and I think that you should get some clothes too. I don't mean to offend you but I have never saw anything so…so interesting in my entire life." Noin said refuring to her outfit. 'I guess this is what they are wearing on her colony.' Noin told herself. "so should we go now?" noin asked. Relena nodded and followed her to the elevator. They sunk to the 10th floor and arrived in a nice home like environment. "ok miss relena if you will just follow me I will show you to your room." Noin said happily. "I don't mean to be nosey but how did you get here in the first place?" noin asked in a concerning voice. This base was in an uknown area and was many miles away from civilization. "oh…this is where I landed I guess." Relena said. She didn't want to reveal the whole truth because she didn't know if she could trust anyone here. "oh I see. well you room is right here. There are some clothes on the bed and your meal would be ready at about…" noin said as she looked at her watch. "six o'clock. Here is my phone number if you need anything and I will see you in an hour ok?" noin said. Relena nodded her head. "ok then ill see you later!" noin said as she waved and ran down the hallway. She had to leave her duties to the trainee's and wasn't sure what they were doing. Relena closed the door and looked around in it. It was comfy and peaceful looking. There was a painting on the wall and 2 windows. She scrambled to the windows but of course they were underground so all she could see was dirt and if there wasn't she would make a break for it. "I guess ill take their hospitality for granted." She told herself as she hopped in the shower for about 30 minutes. She toweled herself off and began to put on her new clothes. She put on her shirt.It was a white spagetti strap tank top that was supposed to be tight but was kinda loose on relena since noin was older and more mature then relena. She then put on the skirt that she didn't really want to wear. She hated skirts. It was khaki that went two inches above her knees. It was a little bit big on the waist but she didn't really care. She then brushed her wet hair out with a comb and blow dried it. After it was done She brushed it out again and made two braids and tied them around her head. She never put her hair in anything different after what happened. She put lotion on her face legs and arms and waited for noin. It was now 5:53 so she would be there soon. Her stomach growled and couldn't wait for her meal. She started thinking about heero and what he was doing now until she heard a knock at the door. She slipped on the white thong sandal's she was given and went to the door. "hi relena! You meal is done. You look adorable in that outfit." Noin said while leading her to the dining area. "I hope that you don't mind that I will be joining you today." Noin said while waiting for the elevator to take them back up to the second floor. "oh no of course not." Relena said. "well you do talk!" noin said and giggled. The elevator came down and they both got on. When they arrived in the dining area they both took thier seats. Relena sat infront of noin and looked around. There were beautiful chandeleers and the wallpaper had gold crested flowers and the ceiling was panted like a portrait with golden flowers everywhere. It was a bit too fancy for relena's taste but she didn't really care. She looked at the sides of the room and saw huge windows that showed the outside. That's when an idea struck her head. She looked down at her gold crested plate and saw like 10 million different kinds of forks knives and spoons. "miss noin, which fork am I supposed to use?" relena asked holding 2 different kinds. "well that small one is for fruit and the medium sized one is for salads. The large on is for the main courses but it doesn't really matter. You can use whatever kind that you want." Noin said smiling at her. Relena nodded her head and looked back out the window. Her eyes went wide in shock as she saw heero in the distance. 'what the heck is he doing here?' she asked herself. Noin looked out the window and could not see anything. "relena what's wrong?" noin asked in a concerned voice. "oh nothing im fine." Relena responded quickly as the meal was being served. The first thing that they got was French onion soup. After that they got shrimp alfredo and then Chicken Franchise. When they were finished with that they had lobster spagetti and the last thing that they was desert which was rasberry chocolate moose. Relena only took a little bit of everything because it was a big meal, glancing out the window once in a while to see heero spying on her. 'fool he doesn't think that I could see him.' Relena said as she gripped the tea cup handle a little bit to hard and it broke. "uh oh that's not very good." Noin said as she walked over and began to help her pad off her shirt. "ill be right back with more of these cloth napkin things." Noin said as she walked into the cooking area. When relena saw her leave She sprung out of her seat and tried to open the window. It was locked. She looked up and saw a video camera that was motion sencered. She picked up and candle. Blew it out and threw it across the room. When the camera followed it she shot it from behind and kept hitting the window with her fists and her feet. It started to crack so relena got a chair and began braking the frames. Finally the whole window broke and noin entered the room with a startled look on her face. Relena looked down at the steep fall and looked back at noin. She jumped at the window awaiting to land on the sandy ground. "relena what are you doing!!" noin yelled as she ran to the window that relena had fell from. To noin's surprise relena landed on the ground with ease but it seemed that she injured her foot from the glass. Relena pulled out the large piece of glass the cut threw the sandle and her foot and ran off limping. "Guards get her! She's injured!" noin yelled in the vid phone. Noin picked up the gun that relena had accidentally dropped. "fiesty little thing isnt she." Noin said to herself and she put the gun in her pocket. As relena was running guards started chasing her and the deep cut that she got in her foot was starting to tear. Trying to ignore the pain in her foot she went faster than the guards and lost them in an ally. All the sudden someone grabbed her from behind and she started struggling. "please miss.peacecraft we just want to help you." The guard said. The other guards were soon on her trail because the blood coming from her foot left a trail. She exhailed deeply and let the guard carry her. She looked back out in the distance and gave a helpless look as she was carried back in the dining room and into the hospitalization room.

~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~ where heero and the other pilots are ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There she goes." Duo said in the vid message as he saw relena run out into the distance with some kind a radar device. "lets stay here and see what she is up too. Her instincts are very well so she will probably figure us out easily." Heero said watching her running form. She was going pretty fast and in the heat it could prove to be deadly. "yeah but what if she gets hurt or passes out because of the sun?" quatre asked. "don't worry about her. I have a good feeling that she will be fine." Trowa said. She had arrived at the base in about one hour and became captured. Heero stood from his position and ran to the base. "heero where do you think your going?" wufei asked as he tackled him. "relena is in trouble." He simply said and through him off. "hey hey wait a sec. Don't let her get to your head. Remember that is a neutral base. They don't take sides they just follow who they think is gonna win." Duo said. "and since she was darlien's daughter they are practically going to worship her." Trowa said. "no they are going to worship her." Heero said with his eyes going into a glare. "why do you say that heero?" quatre asked. "because…she is one of the lasts peacecraft that lives here this day." Heero said. "oh jeez buddy your not serious are you?" duo said. "yes I am." Heero replied and took out his binoculars. It was about 2 hours before they saw her again and now she was in a skirt. "oh look shes all fancied up." Duo said. Heero looked back at duo and stared back into the binoculars. "well I think that she looks nice." Quatre said. "hey I never said that she didn't!" duo said back. "both of you shut up." Wufei said. From the looks of it they were about to eat. Heero saw relena look right at him. "we have been caught." Heero said. "hey what do you mean yuy? We are many miles away she cant possible see us." Wufei said. "well then why is she glaring at me." Heero responded. After they were don't with the meal relena purposly broke the cup sending noin away. She shot the camera and broke the window. She jumped out and landed on a huge blade of glass. "ouch that had to hurt!" duo said. Heero glared upset because she was injured. He then saw her pull the blade out and began running. "that had to hurt too." Duo said. "MAXWALL SHUT UP!" wufei yelled. Relena was finally caught and she gave them a desperate look. "ok come on were going in." heero said. They got there little portable motor cycles from there gundams and went to the base to save relena.


End file.
